


Second Chances

by sienna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sienna/pseuds/sienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from the imagine your otp prompt on tumblr:</p>
<p>Imagine your OTP breaking up without proper closure then meeting five years later at a common friend’s wedding, where they finally make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fics into the fandom. Um. Hi.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. All rights belong to Hajime Isayama.
> 
> Warnings: Possible OOC?

They say that after the first year, the pain goes away and eventually fade. 

Time heals all wounds. Or so it was said.

Whoever said that, deserved to be kicked in the balls. Repeatedly.  

It's been five years and Eren still hasn't managed to get over him.

 

 "Are break ups supposed to be this painful?" Eren sighed as he downed another shot of vodka. 

  Annie shrugged and got up to grab the bottle of tequila.

  "Relationships are complicated." She said as she sat back down and opened the tequila.  "You see me in relationships?" She poured herself a shot and downed it, grimacing at the burn. "Too messy." She reached over the table to grab the slices of lemon near the vodka. 

  "After you experience the first one, the others will get easier..." Reiner said wisely, as he reached over for the bottle of Jagermeister. "Speaking from experience."  

"Hear, hear." The others agreed as Mikasa and Bertholdt came into the room with bags of potato chips.

  "Pizza is coming soon, so it won't be long." Bertholdt said as he placed the bags of chips on the table and plopped down beside Reiner.

Eren watched Reiner opened the bottle, pour some in a shot glass before he placed the shot into a tall glass filled with red bull. He wanted to roll his eyes and go bullshit, because for as long as he could remember, Reiner and Bertholdt have dated for what seemed to be like forever.   Reiner seemed to have read his mind, because he smiled with a wry look. 

  "We've had our ups and downs too." He said quietly and Eren felt ashamed of himself for thinking badly of him.  

"You're still young." Connie said helpfully. "You will find someone else." He gestured to the group. "If it makes you feel better, not all of us are in relationships and we're happily single."

  Sasha who had a full mouth of chips, nodded in agreement. When did she even open the bag?  

"I thought you were trying to cheer me up here!" Eren hissed. 

  "And you're not drunk enough."

  "Look, it was a good thing you got out of the relationship." Jean tried to reassure him. "I mean no offence, he was a bit too old for you." He bit into a potato chip. "How old was he again? Fifty?"

He was thirty-six. Levi always looked younger than his actual age. 

Eren kept his mouth shut.

"Eren likes them old," Ymir snickered as she leaned over to grab some peanuts.  

"Shut up." Eren said annoyed. 

"I liked him. I didn't care if he was older than me." He leaned against the couch, swirling his Get Better, staring at the way the colours moved around in the glass. Get Better. What an ironic name. "I thought it was forever, you know?" He looked up to see everyone staring at him. Some with expressions of pity and one with disgust.

  "What are you? A teenage girl?" Jean laughed. "Nothing is forever."

  "Says the one who's never had a girlfriend." Eren muttered and bit back a grin at Jean's cry of Hey! "It's not that bad to want stability." He murmured.

  "No sad faces." Marco warned. "That's a penalty shot."

  "What the hell?" He said as someone took the Get Better off him and passed him a Jägerbomb.

  "It was two shots for reminiscing about the ex and one shot for showing a sad face because of talking of said ex." Reiner shrugged. 

  Eren shot them a dirty look, but downed the shot nonetheless.

  "Who's stupid idea was that?" He asked, coughing slightly before Christa handed him a glass of water. 

  He thanked her and she smiled back. If only he wasn't gay, he would have dated Christa. That is if Ymir didn't kill him first.   

"Jean's." Armin leaned against him, looking at him worriedly. "He wanted your post break up get over Levi party to be memorable."  

"My post break up get over Levi drinking party? Honestly?" He wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. "We broke up years ago. And we're having a drinking party...to celebrate it? Who even suggested the name anyway?!"

  Mikasa clicked her tongue as she sat down beside him. "Stop drinking and eat some chips." 

"Yes, Mo-OW." He rubbed his side. "What was that for?"

  "Because I care." Mikasa pushed the bag of chips into his hands. "Eat."  

"That's a lame name." Annie scoffed before she took a chip. "I told him to change the name, but the idiot liked it."  

"Are you questioning my naming style?!" Jean exclaimed, pretending to look insulted. "I'll have you know, it was hard to come up with a name, alright?"   

"Ahuh." Ymir rolled her eyes and leaned over to give Christa a kiss, who blushed and kissed her back. "I'm surprised you even managed to pass college with those brains of yours."

Before Jean could reply, they heard the doorbell ring.

 "And I think the Pizza is here." Bertholdt said with a sigh and stood up with wallet in hand and walked to the door with Marco in tow.  

"Eren?"

  Eren looked up from the potato chips to see Sasha giving him a knowing smile and he's automatically suspicious. For some some reason she reminded him of Hanji all of a sudden. And he doesn't know why.

She leaned forward. 

  "So, how was he?" She waggled her eyebrows.

  "What? How was he?" Eren asked, feeling confused. What was she trying to ask? She wasn't coming onto him was she?  

Sasha gave him a look.

  "I think she meant your sex life, Eren." Armin said embarrassed. "With him." Armin coughed and if Eren wasn't feeling confused he would have laughed at how red Armin was.

  Everyone groaned and Connie makes a show of covering his ears.

  "I don't want to hear about your SEX LIFE." He shrieked just as Bertholdt and Marco stepped into the room.

  Both stopped, with three pizza boxes between them and they looked confused. 

  "Did we come in at an awkward time?" Marco asked, looking around raising his eyebrows.   

"Who's sex life are we talking about?" Bertholdt frowned and he looked at Reiner who quickly put his hands up if to suggest that he was innocent.

  "Connie's nonexistent sex life." Eren said tiredly. 

  "Connie has a girlfriend?" Marco asked as he placed the boxes down and opened them and soon the smell of pizza filled the room.

Everyone laughed as they heard Sasha's stomach growled.

"We should eat before Sasha eats everything." Connie said quickly as if he's hoping to distract everyone. 

  Jean snorted and picked up a slice of pizza, hissing as he burnt his fingers from the melted cheese. 

  "With his hand." Annie shrugged as Connie turned to her with a horrified look.  

"No, I DON'T!"

 

 It was nearly three am when he stumbled into the toilet and emptied the contents of his stomach. He's forgotten how much he ended up drinking. Or how many shots he was given. He's never hated Jean so much in his life. He clutched the bowl tightly and continued to vomit.  

"Eren..." He felt Mikasa's hand holding back his hair as he vomited till he was certain that there's nothing left and he's retching now. He felt tears form at the corners of his eyes.  

He moved away from the toilet bowl, trying to catch his breath and he's embarrassed because he smells like vomit. It's not fair on Mikasa. That she has to witness his breakdowns. They've all got their own lives now. He should know better. 

  "I'm sorry." He hiccuped. "I'm sorry."

He's a mess. And to think that he's finally an adult and that he's reacting like this. Eren doesn't want to look up, fearful of the judgement in her eyes and that despite everything, that's happened in his life he's still the same person.

  Mikasa doesn't say anything. Instead she pulled him towards her, so that his head rested against her chest and Eren sniffed, aware he was getting tear stains on her top. 

They sit there in silence for a couple of minutes. 

Five. 

Ten. 

Fifteen. 

He falls asleep to the feel of her fingers gently running through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I'm so sorry.


End file.
